Mariage & Manigances
by WhySerious
Summary: Une Demoiselle d'Honneur a été assassinée et Jane a un plan pour résoudre cette affaire, qui n'est pas aux goûts de Lisbon. Celle-ci pourrait se marier plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévue...
1. Do You Marry Me ?

_**Je remercie mes précédents Reviewers, cela fait plaisir de voir que, quelque part, quelqu'un lit et apprécie ce que j'écris... **_

_** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien ;D**_

* * *

><p>Debout dans un des couloirs de l'hôtel, dont l'un des placards d'entretient s'était transformé en scène de crime, Jane et Lisbon se disputaient à voix basse.<p>

- Non Jane ! Je ne participerai pas à votre plan foireux !_ refusa catégoriquement l'agent_.

- Oh, allez Lisbon ! On a pas le choix... Vous acceptez d'habitude !_ insista Jane_.

- Oui mais d'habitude, vous vous chargez de jouer la comédie et d'enfiler le costume, et moi je me contente d'arrêter le méchant !

- J'aurai bien voulu mais, je crois que je ne serai pas très crédible cette fois. Et ca m'étonnerai qu'il la fasse à ma taille de toute façon…_ dit-il en haussant les sourcils_.

Lisbon sourit en imaginant la scène. Le consultant la surprit et devina le fil de ses pensées.

- C'est si drôle que ca de m'imaginer en robe ?

- Oh vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point… _sourit-elle_.

- Peut être que je viendrais au CBI comme ca un jour, juste pour voir la tête que ferait Higtower

Ils explosèrent de rire en imaginant la réaction de leur supérieur.

- Vous savez quoi, j'accepte de jouer votre jeux si un matin, vous arrivez au CBI en robe !_ le défia la brunette_.

- Quoi ? Vous ne feriez même pas ca pour arrêtez un meurtrier ? L'assassin qui a mis un terme à la vie d'une jeune femme de 26ans sur le point d'assister au mariage de sa meilleure amie ?

L'agent ressentit soudain un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir, mais elle se ressaisit vite. Elle savait bien que Jane comptait justement là-dessus pour encore avoir ce qu'il voulait gratuitement.

- Non, parce que je sais que je peu l'arrêtez sans avoir recours à votre stratagème,_ plastronna-t-elle_.

Le mentaliste la dévisagea, frustré. Non, elle ne changerait pas d'avis apparemment.

- Bon, très bien. Ca pourrait être amusant et, ca me semble juste. Je vous oblige à en porter une, normale que j'en porte une aussi…_ admit-il_.

- Vous me donnez votre parole ?

- Oui, Lisbon. Je vous donne ma parole que, si mon plan foireux fonctionne, je porterai une robe au CBI.

La jeune femme ne put retenir le grand sourire qui s'affichait à présent sur ses lèvres. Elle avait gagnée !

- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi ce que je dois faire ?

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Vous irez sur l'estrade, vous faisant passer pour Linda. C'est pour ca que vous devez absolument rester de dos et éviter de montrer votre visage, d'accord ?

- Avec le voile, ca ne risque pas d'être très compliqué…_ fit-elle remarquer_.

- Ca pourrait être plus sûre si vous portiez un gilet pare-balle, _réfléchit le mentalist à haute voix_.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je cache un gilet pare-balle sous une robe de mariée ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité du conseil. Elle trouvait ça adorable qu'il s'inquiète de sa sécurité, mais c'était stupide quand même…

- Je disais ca pour vous, moi… Bon, dès que je me met à crier, vous devriez vous mettre à couvert sur le champs !

- Mais, vous m'aviez dit que c'était sans risques ?

- Oui bah, c'était pour que vous acceptiez de participer

- Ca ne me rassure pas du tout ce que vous me dites

- Mais c'est vraiment un risque minime, je vous assure ! Jamais je ne risquerai votre vie voyons

- Rassurée de vous l'entendre dire

- Donc, je vous explique ma théorie. L'assassin a tuer Mary, la demoiselle d'honneur, la veille du mariage de Linda et Warren. Vous, vous pensez que c'est lié à ses problèmes de dettes mais moi, je pense que c'est tout autre chose ! C'est beaucoup plus simple en faites

- Vous n'êtes jamais d'accord avec nos théories de toutes façons, pourquoi ca changerai…

Le consultant ne releva pas la remarque et poursuivit son explication.

- Il se trouve que j'ai discuté avec la mère de la mariée, une sacrée snobinarde soit dit en passant, qui supervisait l'organisation de la cérémonie. Vous saviez qu'ils ont dû changer trois fois de traiteur ? Que le pâtissier chargé de la pièce montée avait annulé au dernier moment et que l'église d'origine où le couple aurait dû prononcer leur vœux ait brûlée une semaine avant le mariage ?

- Ils doivent vraiment être amoureux pour avoir insisté…

- Justement Lisbon, c'est leur obstination qui a causée la mort de Mary !_ s'exclama le consultant sur un ton conspirateur_.

- Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? _demanda l'agent, sceptique_. C'est le genre de choses qui arrive souvent lors des préparatifs de mariages

- Le traiteur et le pâtissier, je veux bien,_ accorda-t-il_. Mais le coup de l'église quand même… Je note que vous avez l'air de vous y connaître en mariage ?

- Oui, j'ai faillis me marier une fois…_ lâcha-t-elle innocemment_.

Jane se figea pendant plusieurs secondes devant le visage impassible de l'agent. Finalement, la jeune femme finit par exploser de rire.

- Je n'y crois pas… Vous m'avez quasiment convaincu, vous savez ? _ s'indigna-t-il_.

- Oh oui je le sais, suffisait de voir votre tête !

Lisbon arborait un sourire radieux, contente d'avoir réussit à berner le mentaliste pour une fois.

- J'ai seulement été demoiselle d'honneur une fois…

- Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas avoir finit comme celle-ci en tout cas…

- On peut le dire oui… Bon, pour en revenir à votre théorie ?

- Je pense que l'assassin est un proche du couple et il veut à tout prix annuler le mariage. Il a commencé par des moyens assez simples, le traiteur et le pâtissier, mais Linda et Warren ne voulait toujours pas renoncer alors, il s'est dit qu'il devait passer un cran au-dessus. Il a dû penser qu'en brûlant l'église ce serait gagner mais là encore, ca à raté.

- Et puis quoi ? Il a tué la demoiselle d'honneur ? Parce que là, c'était évident qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait…

- Je ne pense pas que c'était volontaire. Elle à dû le surprendre alors qu'il trafiquait quelque chose et ça à dégénéré…

- D'accord, je crois avoir compris votre raisonnement. Après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné, quand il verra que la cérémonie à toujours lieu, le tueur s'emportera…

- Et comme vous jouerez le rôle de la mariée, vous serez aux premières loges pour l'arrêter

- Le fiancé est d'accord pour jouer le jeu ?

Le mentaliste détourna soudainement le regard et mis les mains dans ses poches.

- Oh non… Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? _dit-elle, apeurée_.

- Et bien, il préfère rester auprès de Linda, pour la réconforter…

- Mais comment voulez-vous que votre plan fonctionne s'il n'y a pas de mari ?

- Oh il y en aura un, mais là aussi, ce ne sera pas le vrai Warren. Qui lui ressemblerai assez pour prendre sa place ? Mmh…

Il fit semblant de réfléchir tandis que Lisbon, ayant deviné de qui il s'agissait, écarquilla les yeux.

- Non Jane, me dites pas que…

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis le seul bond de l'équipe, non ?

- Comme si vous pouviez vous faire passer pour un homme de 28ans tiens !

- Avec la bonne coiffure et un peu de maquillage, c'est faisable… Je ne suis pas si vieux, _se vexa-t-il._

- Si j'ai bien compris, on va se marier ?

- Si le tueur n'intervient pas avant la fin de la cérémonie, ce dont je doute, et bien techniquement oui… _admit-il._ Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon mariés, avouez que ce serait drôle hein ? Ca jaserait au bureau…_ rit-il_.

La jeune femme se passa la main sur le visage, imaginant déjà la réaction de ses collègues. Mais une part d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, bouillait d'excitation.

- Mais je suppose que je dois enlever ça pour que mon plan fonctionne…_ soupira le blondinet_.

Elle le vit qui contemplait son alliance et, pour sa plus grande surprise, il la retira de son annulaire.

- Dites Lisbon, vous voulez bien me la garder ?

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr

Elle saisit l'anneau qu'il lui tendait, défit la chaîne autour de son cou où reposait la croix que sa mère lui avait offerte, et y fit glisser l'alliance. Elle raccrocha ensuite le collier derrière sa nuque.

- Elle sera bien gardée, Jane

- Je n'en doute pas, je vous fais confiance Lisbon...

Ils se sourirent timidement puis, l'air sérieux qu'affichait l'ancien medium quelques secondes plus tôt disparut pour laisser place à un sourire diabolique.

- Alors, Teresa... _il planta son regard dans le sien, laissant sa pause dramatique faire son effet_. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

* * *

><p>A suivre ? ^^<p> 


	2. Arrestation en Roble Blanche

_**Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement pour cette petite fic ! ^^**_

_**Merci à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Framboisette68, lyly, Calypsoh, Maya, Flo, Pepe64, Coronna, Manol'a, Mathilde**_

_**Maya : Si tu as trouvée le coup de l'église assez surprenant, je pense que la suite devrait te plaire... xD**_

_**Pepe64: En effet, Bruno n'étant pas un grand romantique (jusque là en tout cas) cette est peu probable... Mais c'est pour ca que les fics existes hein ? ^^**_

_**Coronna : Ah ah... Vrai Mariage, faux mariage... Qui sait ? xD**_

_**Manol'a : Tu continuerai ma fic si je te disais qu'il n'y en avait pas ? ^^ **_

_**lyly : D'où me viens mon imagination ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, ca me vient tout seul (ca en est même effrayant parfois) xD**_

* * *

><p>Jane se tenait sur l'estrade, seul dans son beau costume sombre, tournant le dos à l'assemblée qui emplissait l'église. Il avait été si fier de son plan, convaincre Lisbon de se faire passer pour la mariée et prendre la place du fiancé, ce dernier n'ayant été nullement consulté en ce qui concerne son éventuelle participation. Oui, le consultant était convaincue que la situation serait amusante et terriblement gênant pour l'agent, les deux conséquences étant étroitement liées. Mais à présent, alors que Teresa n'allait pas tarder à apparaître au bout de l'allée en robe blanche, il était anxieux. Aussi, le veuf n'avait pas réfléchit au fait que cette scène lui en rappellerait une autre très similaire, il y a bien longtemps...<p>

Le future marié fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le grincement sonore des lourdes portes d'entrée que l'on ouvre.

La marche nuptiale raisonna à l'intérieur de l'église et la foule se retourna, telle un seul homme, vers les portes du bâtiment qui venaient de s'ouvrir. La mariée apparue alors aux yeux de tous et, après un cours moment d'hésitation, commença à avancer lentement au milieu de l'allée.

"_ Lisbon, calme toi ! Tu ne vas pas réellement te marier avec Jane, c'est pour de faux, juste un petit moment gênant à passer afin d'arrêter un meurtrier..._"

Elle continua d'avancer, sentant le contact de la soie blanche sur ses jambes à chaque pas et son rythme cardiaque ne cessant d'augmenter malgré ses pensées d'encouragement. Heureusement que le voile lui recouvrait parfaitement le visage, elle pouvait ainsi paniquer sans avoir à feindre l'enthousiasme.

Curieux, le mentaliste profita du fait que l'attention des invités était accaparée par la mariée pour, lui aussi, jeter un regard sur la jeune femme.

"_Seigneur ! Tout le monde me regarde... C'est pas le moment de trébucher, Teresa. Et elle fait combien de kilomètres cette fichue allée, bon sang ?_ "

Puis elle croisa le regard éblouit de Jane devant l'Autel, et elle se surprit à sourire.

Comme Lisbon se rapprochait de plus en plus, Jane dû se retourner afin que les personnes des premiers rangs ne s'aperçoivent pas du subterfuge.

_- _Mais pourquoi il nous tourne le dos depuis tout à l'heure ? _ s'étonna le père du marié._

_- _C'est parce qu'il est timide, tu connais ton fils…_ lui souffla sa femme, émue_.

Lisbon arriva devant l'estrade et le consultant lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à monter.

- Le blanc vous va à ravir, vous devriez en porter plus souvent,_ lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille_.

Il sentit ses doigts se crisper sous les siens mais elle ne retira pas sa main pour autant.

C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils se présentèrent devant le prêtre, sous les yeux attentifs et émus de centaines d'inconnus.

**….**

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, paraissant une éternité pour certains, le pasteur faisant l'éloge religieuse de l'union sacrée entre deux êtres s'aimant d'un amour véritable.

Teresa devenait de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Le tueur ne s'était pas encore manifesté, Jane lui tenait toujours étroitement la main, et si ca continuait, le prêtre allait vraiment les déclarer mari et femme ! De plus, l'arme qu'elle avait attachée à son mollet commençait à peser, elle qui tenait déjà difficilement en équilibre sur ses immenses talons.

Patrick, lui, souriait, toute trace d'anxiété envolé jetait constamment des petits coups d'œil à la jeune femme à côté de lui, d'une part parce qu'elle était réellement magnifique, et d'une autre parce que la voir paniquer était très amusant. Il sentait sa nervosité, douloureusement, puisqu'elle serrait de plus en plus fort la main du consultant. Ce dernier effectua alors des caresses rassurantes du pouce sur les doigts fins de l'agent. Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'entendit soupirer et elle finit par se détendre.

Après une nouvelle éternité, le consultant se concentra de nouveau, la phase décisive du plan étant lancée.

« _Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais..._ »

C'était là que tout allait se jouer.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel les gens regardèrent à gauche et à droite, comme si chacun voulait apercevoir la personne qui oserait s'interposer au mariage en premier.

Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu la voir, et pour cause, elle était au premier rang.

- Non chérie, je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça !

Ces paroles désespérées résonnèrent dans l'immense voûte de l'église, renforçant l'aspect dramatique de la scène. Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers la mère de la mariée, qui s'était brusquement levée. Seul le_ fiancé_ resta de dos, la mascarade devait encore continuer.

Tout le monde se tut, semblant attendre une réponse de la mariée qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Le consultant l'avait préparée contre une éventuelle fusillade mais pas contre ça.

_-_ Je fais quoi maintenant ?_ souffla-t-elle à Jane_.

_- _Demandez lui pourquoi, et pensez à modifier votre voix..._ lui chuchota-t-il_.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la mère et lui demanda donc « Pourquoi ? » avec une voix légèrement plus aigue.

- Parce que…_ la vieille femme soupira afin de se donner le courage de parler. _Parce queWarren est ton demi-frère !

Lisbon étouffa un_« Oh bah merde alors… » _et Patrick retint un nouveau cri de victoire.

Toute la salle échangea des murmures horrifiés, tandis que Jane se retourna à son tour.

- Ah AH ! Vous avez donc eu une liaison avec le père du marié ! Mais était-il lui aussi au courant que sa future belle-fille était en faites sa véritable fille ?

Nouveaux murmures horrifiés dans la salle lorsque tout le monde s'aperçu que le marié n'était pas le véritable marié.

Les parents du véritable fiancé se levèrent également, enragés contre cette machination, puis tout le monde se mit à parler et hurler en même temps ce qui, avec l'écho, devint bien vite un véritable cauchemar.

Lisbon retira son voile, saisit le micro du pasteur et hurla un _« Silence ! » _qui raisonna jusqu'au fin fond du monument.

Tout le monde se tut sous le coup de la surprise et un silence religieux régnât dans l'église.

- Mon Dieu… Mais vous n'êtes pas ma fille ! _constata avec horreur la vieille femme_.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue, qui avait encore les deux mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, puis regarda sa nouvelle suspecte.

- Mme Walker, veuillez me suivre à l'extérieur de l'église s'il vous plaît, nous avons à parler. Vous autres, veuillez attendre que mes collègues du CBI vous donne l'autorisation de quitter les lieux.

L'agent descendit de l'estrade, saisit la mère de la mariée par l'avant bras et la conduisit jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Lisbon procédant à une arrestation en robe blanche en plein milieu d'une église, voilà une scène que Jane se fera un plaisir de ne jamais oublier.

Les invités étaient stupéfaits, ainsi que le prêtre qui semblait figé avec sa bible encore ouverte entre les mains. Le consultant, après avoir regardé tour à tour ces derniers, se saisit à son tour du micro.

- Le mariage est annulé ! _déclara-t-il de manière théâtrale_.

Puis il sauta de l'estrade afin de trottiner jusqu'à la sortie rejoindre Lisbon.

- Ah... J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça, _dit-il en souriant pour lui-même_.

**TBC...**


	3. Une Photo souvenir ?

_**Encore merci à tout mes Reviewers ! Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette suite, j'essaierai d'être moins longue pour le dernier chapitre (et oui, déjà la fin ^^) J'espère donc que cette partie vous plaira !**_

_**enjoy ! =D**_

* * *

><p>La police du secteur était arrivés sur les lieux, quelques voitures de patrouilles, gyrophares allumés, envahissant ainsi les pelouses tout autour de l'église.<p>

La mère de la mariée, menottée et adossée contre une des voitures de police, était rongée par la culpabilité et, après s'être remise de la duperie qui avait eut lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, était finalement soulagée de pouvoir raconter son histoire.

- Il y a plus de vingt ans,_ commença-t-elle_, j'ai eu une liaison avec un homme marié...

Jane et Lisbon échangèrent un regard faussement étonné.

- Je sais que c'était mal mais, on a tous fait des erreurs n'est-ce pas ?_ tenta-t-elle de se justifier, plus pour elle-même que pour ses interlocuteurs_. Il m'a quitté après que sa femme lui ait annoncé qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant. Une famille, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulut. L'ironie du sort à fait que je tombe enceinte, je ne l'ai su qu'un mois plus tard et il avait déjà rompu tout contact avec moi. J'ai aussi pensée à sa femme et à leur enfant, je ne voulais pas briser leur vie alors, je n'ai pas chercher à le revoir. Puis, j'ai finis par rencontrer mon mari peu de temps après, et il a élevé Linda comme si s'état sa propre fille.

- Qui aurait cru que votre passé ressortirai du placard de cette façon… _plaisanta le consultant_.

D'un discret, mais non moins douloureux, coup de coude, l'agent lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. La vieille femme ne parut pas remarquer la scène et continua son récit.

- Lorsqu'elle nous a présenté son fiancé, je l'ai trouvé tout à fait charmant et… Je ne me doutais absolument pas… C'est lorsqu'ils nous invité pour leur repas de fiançailles que nous avons rencontré ses parents. Seigneur ! Quand j'ai vue Richard... _elle voulut se plaquer une main sur le visage mais se rappela qu'elle était menottée, alors elle laissa ses mains retombées devant elle_. Ca a été un choc.

- Aviez-vous dit à Richard que Linda était sa fille ? _lui demanda calmement Lisbon_.

- J'ai bien essayée mais, c'était impossible de parler avec lui. Quand il m'a reconnu, il a tellement eu peur que je raconte son aventure à sa femme qu'il a refusé tout contact avec moi !

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tout simplement avouer à votre fille ?_ insista de nouveau l'agent_.

Une question qui valut un rire étouffé de la part de son voisin.

- Tout simplement ? _répéta la mère_. Parce que vous trouvez ça simple d'annoncer à sa fille que, l'homme qu'elle aime et qu'elle va épouser, est en faites son frère ?

Teresa se gifla intérieurement pour sa tournure de phrase si maladroite, et le sourire de Jane, qu'elle devinait aisément, ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou. Heureusement, leur suspecte reprit la parole.

- Elle m'aurait détester, pour ça et pour ne lui avoir jamais dit que Walter n'était pas son père biologique. Et puis, je voulais lui éviter le traumatisme... à cause de... Vous savez ?_ hésita-t-elle, une expression de dégoût se peignant sur son visage._

- A cause de l'inceste ?_ compléta Jane_.

- Hum… Oui…

- Alors, pourquoi avoir tué sa demoiselle d'honneur ?_ l'interrogea la brunette, désireuse d'en venir au fait_.

- Je m'étais résolue à tout avouer à ma fille. J'avais tout essayée afin de faire annuler ce mariage et de les séparer, je ne voyais plus d'autres solutions… Pendant son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, je suis aller dans les toilettes du restaurant de l'hôtel afin de me donner du courage et de trouver les bons mots... C'est là que son idiote de meilleure amie est sortie d'un des cabinets ! Elle s'est mise à me crier dessus, "Comment avez-vous pu lui faire une chose pareil ?" qu'elle disait. Comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! Cette petite garce voulait se précipiter auprès de ma fille pour tout lui dire, comme si c'était les ragots les plus croustillants de l'année ! J'étais en colère, j'ai paniquée et je l'ai frappée contre le bord du lavabo… Elle ne bougeait plus et il y avait du sang qui… _elle ferma les yeux, happée par les souvenirs de cette nuit-là._ Lorsque j'ai réalisée qu'elle était morte, je l'ai cachée, afin que ce ne soit pas Linda qui ne la trouve…

Après un court moment de silence, Lisbon fit signe à un policier qui enferma la veille femme à l'arrière de la voiture.

Le duo soupira en regardant le véhicule s'éloigner progressivement du chemin.

- Et bien, quelle histoire !_ S'exclama le mentaliste_.

- Ca, vous pouvez le dire…

- Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de la personne qui va devoir annoncer à Linda que son fiancé est son frère, et que sa mère a assassiner sa meilleure amie... Et qu'elle va probablement passer le reste de sa vie en prison. Pour rien au monde...

- Qu'est-ce que je peu détester mon job parfois..._ soupira la jeune femme_.

- Vous ne pouvez pas déléguer sur ce coup là ? Rigsby, Cho, VanPelt... Vous avez l'embarras du choix

- Je suis l'agent en charge de l'enquête, je ne peu pas déroger à mon devoir sous-prétexte que ce n'est pas une tâche plaisante à faire, malheureusement...

- Moi je ne me gênerais pas

- Je n'en doute pas, Jane, mais je ne suis pas vous, _dit-elle en souriant._

- Heureusement ! Je crois que le CBI ne survivrait pas au règne de deux Patrick Jane, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?_ plaisanta-t-il_.

- Tout à fait,_ rit-elle à son tour_.

En une simple phrase, il avait réussit à rendre cette histoire plus légère, à alléger la peine qu'elle allait devoir accomplir. Elle le remercia silencieusement de ce don, il était inestimable.

En marchant aux abords de l'église, ils passèrent devant le photographe qui remballait son matériel. Un sourire naquit alors sur le visage du consultant.

- Eh vous, Mr le Photographe !

Le jeune homme releva la tête en direction de la personne qui l'interpellait.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous prenez encore des photos ?

- J'ai été payez pour la journée alors, oui, je peu encore prendre des photos,_ dit l'interressé, blasé._

- Parfait !_ sourit le consultant_. Préparez votre appareil alors !

Le professionnel se contenta d'hocher la tête et sortit un trépied de sa camionnette.

Lisbon interrogea l'ancien medium du regard.

- Venez Lisbon, on va se faire prendre en photo !

- Non, _refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite._ Oh que non ! Il en est hors de questions !

- Oh allez, vous êtes superbe en mariée, il faut immortaliser ca !

- C'est toujours non, Jane !

- Imaginez cette photo encadrée, trônant sur un coin de votre bureau... A chaque fois que vous aurez eu une journée difficile, vous pourrez regarder cette photo et vous souvenir de cette merveilleuse journée où l'on a faillit se marier. Vous en rirez tellement que vous aurez oubliez tout vos soucis !

A l'expression de son visage, il vit que cette idée lui plaisait bien.

- Bon, d'accord,_ céda-t-elle._ Mais hors de questions que je la mette sur mon bureau ! Manquerait plus que le chef et l'équipe nous voit comme ça… _marmotta-t-elle_.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à la cacher dans le même tiroir que dans celui où vous planquez la bouteille de téquila, _glissa-t-il._

Elle lui lança un regard noir, pas vraiment ravit qu'il soit au courant de l'existence de cette bouteille. Le consultant joua des sourcils en réponse au regard haineux de la jeune femme, puis il jeta un coup d'œil au photographe qui les attendait.

- Allez, dans mes bras !

Il passa un bras derrière la taille de Teresa et l'attira violemment contre lui. Il eût à peine le temps de lui ordonner de sourire que, déjà, le flash de l'appareil photo les aveuglèrent.

**...**

Le lendemain matin, au CBI, tout le monde était arrivé de bonne heure afin de rédiger leur rapport sur l'enquête d'hier. Même si Cho, VanPelt et Rigsby n'avaient pas participé à l'arrestation.

Lisbon avait été convoquée par Wainwright seulement quelques minutes après son arrivée, ce qui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

- Encore une fois, vous avez laissé Jane faire ce qu'il voulait et en plus, vous y avez participé !_ commença-t-il d'entrée_.

- Cela me paraissait être une bonne idée, Monsieur. Tout indiquait que l'assassin allait se manifester lors de la céremonie, il nous fallait agir vite...

- Si c'était une si bonne idée,_ la coupa-t-il_, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé ? Ni aucun de vos agents d'ailleurs ? Je croyais qu'on avait été clair à ce sujet, non ?

- Monsieur... Nous avons arrêté l'assassin sans incidents, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?_ dit-elle doucement_.

- Je suis bien d'accord seulement, vous n'avez pas idée du bazars que votre petite scène a causé, _soupira-t-il_. En oubliant l'usurpation d'identité, vous avez une estimation de l'argent qu'a coûté votre fausse cérémonie au couple Kennish ? Je vous rappel que Richard Kennish est un des juges les plus respecté de l'état, et il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié votre...

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais, le Juge Kennish a commis un adultère qui a indirectement provoqué le meurtre. D'après moi, il n'est pas la bonne personne pour juger de la qualité de notre travail,_ déclara froidement l'agent_.

- Il ne l'est pas pour vous,_ reprit le jeune homme_, mais pour nos supérieurs il l'est. Le juge s'est plaint à Bertram qui est ensuite venu se plaindre auprès de moi. Vous comprenez un peu dans quelle position je me trouve ? Cela fait à peine quelques semaines que j'ai été nommé Directeur et voilà déjà qu'un juge se plains de nous...

- Vous savez, aucun des précédents directeur n'a pu empêcher les plaintes de pleuvoir à cause de Jane, et aucun ne s'est fait renvoyer à cause de ça... _tenta de le rassurer l'agent en souriant._

- Mais j'aimerais être le premier à essayer, puisque apparemment, tout le monde ici semble avoir abandonner. Même vous, agent Lisbon. J'ai parcouru plusieurs de vos rapports, fais ma petite enquête, et vous lui cédez beaucoup plus ces derniers temps, beaucoup trop même. Vous êtes un très bon agent, mais si cela continu, je devrais vous remplacer, je n'aurais pas le choix... _dit-il à contrecoeur_.

Teresa émit un petit rire dédaigneux, lassée de ces menaces à force de les entendre.

- Ecoutez, Monsieur, Bertram a déjà essayé de me remplacer et le résultat n'a guère été mieux. Je travail avec Jane depuis des années, je me suis battue avec lui pendant longtemps afin d'essayer de le maîtriser, comme on me le demandait, mais j'ai finis par comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. De plus, mon job consiste a arrêter des meurtriers, pas à contrôler Jane.

- Je trouve cela étonnant qu'on n'est pas encore rajouté cette close dans votre contrat, _plaisanta-t-il_.

Remarque qui fit sourire Teresa.

- Ecoutez, je veux bien vous accorder un peu de marge mais, au bout d'un moment, je serais obligé de prendre des mesures. Même si ca ne plaît à personne...

- Je comprend, vous devez faire votre travail..._ acquiesça-t-elle._

_- _Bien,_ soupira-t-il_, vous pouvez retourner à vos rapports.

La brunette le salua d'un simple hochement de tête et quitta le bureau du Directeur, claquant la porte derrière elle sans vraiment le vouloir.

Luther s'avachit dans son fauteuil, passant une main sur son front. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester son job parfois...

**...**

Lisbon redescendit jusqu'à son bureau dans une sorte de brouillard amorphe. Elle se repassait certains passages de sa discussion avec Wainwright et s'interrogeait. Il était vrai qu'elle cédait beaucoup plus aux fantaisies de Jane, allant même à le couvrir et à participer. Est-ce vraiment pour le mieux du consultant ou, elle aussi, avait-elle abandonnée ?

L'agent était restée sûr d'elle devant son supérieur, mais à présent, elle doutait de la véracité de ses motivations.

Se laissant tombée dans sa chaise, elle soupira en voyant la pile de paperasse qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Elle n'avait jamais été plus démotivée. Alors, du regard, elle partit à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait la divertir, lui faire gagner encore un peu de temps avant de commencer à travailler. Etrangement, la brunette chercha d'abord en direction du canapé du consultant, qui était vide malheureusement. Puis un éclair jaillit, et elle ouvrit son second tiroir, y sortant une photo encadrée.

Juste après que le photographe ait prit ses clichés, l'ancien medium avait passé au moins un quart d'heure à harceler le pauvre jeune homme afin d'obtenir les photos le plus vite possible. Il fallait croire que les menaces avaient finit par marcher puisque, le soir même, on avait sonné à la porte de son appartement. En ouvrant, la jeune femme avait découvert qu'un paquet cadeau accompagné d'un petit mot avaient été déposés sur son pallier. La carte n'était pas signée, inutile. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu le lui donner en main propre, ca, elle l'ignorait encore.

Teresa la contempla en souriant, il lui avait définitivement offert la meilleure de toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu prendre cet après-midi là. Elle représentait Jane en train de la porter, toujours vêtue de sa longue robe blanche, tel une de ces princesses des contes de fées. Tout deux riaient aux éclats, et en se remémorant ce qui avait provoqué leur hilarité, Lisbon se mit également à rire.

Juste après l'avoir soulevée du sol, contre sa volonté, Patrick avait fait une drôle de tête avant de lui murmurer _"Lisbon, vous allez devoir me couvrir pour le retour. Je crois que mon pantalon vient de se déchirer...". _Le flash avait jaillit alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas tenter de reprendre leur sérieux. Et en effet, après vérification, Jane avait bel et bien bousiller son pantalon de smoking, ce qui avait largement égayé leur retour jusqu'à Sacramento.

Teresa reposa le cadre dans son tiroir, puis repensa au mot qui avait été déposé avec la photo. Elle regarda sa montre.

_« C'est bientôt l'heure ! »_

Elle quitta son bureau afin de rejoindre l'Open Space, la paperasse attendrait encore un peu...

**Tbc**


	4. Un Pari tronqué

**_Et voilà que je clôture ma petite histoire... Merci à tout mes lecteurs, j'esprère que cette fin vous plaira ^^_**

**_Sur ce, je vous dis Bonne lecture et à bientôt =D_**

* * *

><p>Plusieurs agents circulaient à travers l'étage, créant une certaine effervescence au sein du CBI. Rigsby se tenait debout, appuyé contre son bureau, et avait le regard perdu droit devant lui, c'est-à-dire vers VanPelt pianotant sur son ordinateur. Quelque chose avait encore dû se passer entre ces deux-là, mais Lisbon ne préférait pas le savoir. Comme il semblait attendre quelque chose, elle se dirigea vers lui et le salua, ce qui le fit sortir de sa transe.<p>

- Hey boss ! Alors, comment ca c'est passé avec Wainwright ?

- Ca aurait pu être pire..._ se contenta-t-elle de soupirer_.

- Quelque soit le patron, Jane vous attire toujours autant d'ennuis, _dit-il en souriant_.

- Je ne dirais pas autant non,_ commença-t-elle à nier. Puis elle se rememora mentalement les périodes Minelli, Hightower et LaRoche et esquissa une grimace_. Quoique... Jane reste Jane après tout,_ finit-elle par conclure_.

- Du moment qu'il résout toujours les enquêtes, pas vrai ?_ demanda-t-il._

_- _Entre autre...

- C'est vrai que les enquêtes seraient bien moins amusantes sans lui,_ s'esclaffa Wayne._

_- _Mais les rapports beaucoup plus faciles à rédiger...

- Oh justement, en parlant de rapport, j'aurais besoin de lui pour le miens. Je n'ai pas tout compris à cette histoire de faux mariage, de frère et de demoiselle d'honneur...

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, _répondit la brunette dans un immense sourire._

Cette réaction attira la curiosité de Grace qui suivait l'échange depuis que Rigsby avait cesser de la regarder.

- Vous avez l'air bien contente de le voir aujourd'hui, patron,_ lança la rouquine_.

Les deux agents, qui n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à elle, se tournèrent en sa direction, surpris.

- Je ne le suis pas plus que d'habitude, _marmotta Teresa_. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ca ?

- Votre sourire, Boss,_ répondit Wayne en lançant un regard complice à sa collègue_.

- Non, _démentit-elle un peu trop vivement_, je repensais juste à quelque chose d'amusant qu'il m'a dit, c'est tout...

- Quelque chose qu'il vous aurait dit hier, quand vous étiez à deux doigts de vous marier ?_ la taquina VanPelt_.

Lisbon plissa les paupières, lançant un regard peu amène à la jeune femme.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'on vous a raté en mariée ! _s'esclama Wayne_. C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne nous ayez pas prévenu, j'aurai adoré voir ça !

- C'est justement pour ça que nous n'avons rien dit,_ marmonna-t-elle_.

Grace et le grand brun échangèrent de nouveau un regard amusé.

- Et sinon, Boss, vous vouliez quelque chose ?_ finit par demander la rouquine._

- Non, j'attends juste Jane,_ lâcha l'agent sans réfléchir_.

- Oh... Vous voulez l'accueillir, c'est gentil à vous patron, _se moqua Rigsby_.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez vous deux ce matin ? _s'enerva-t-elle_. Si vous voulez tout savoir, Jane et moi on a fait un pari et je veux seulement voir s'il l'a respecté !

Alors que Grace allait demander plus de précision sur ce pari, les portes de l'ascenseur émirent un _« Diing » _sonore qui retentit jusqu'à leurs oreilles, malgré le bruit environnent.

Patrick Jane en franchit les portes, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles malgré tous les regards ébahis qui étaient pointés sur lui. Un sachet de beignet dans une main, il sortit du hall et arriva dans l'Open Space, puis se dirigea vers son équipe.

Lorsque Lisbon vit son consultant sortir du couloir, vêtu d'une longue robe blanche bustier, elle dû porter une main devant sa bouche afin de contenir son éclat de rire.

VanPelt et Rigsby en restèrent les yeux écarquillés, ce dernier ayant laissé tomber son rapport sous le choc. Quant à Cho, il se contenta de dévisager le mentaliste l'espace de quelques secondes avant de replonger dans son dossier.

- Alors, comment me trouvez-vous ?_ claironna l'ancien medium_.

Le blondinet fit un tour sur lui-même, faisant voleté les pans de sa robe. Teresa se contenta de lever le pouce en guise de compliment, incapable de parler à cause d'un fou rire qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Patrick sourit, heureux de son effet sur elle.

- Merci, Lisbon !_ la remercia-t-il._ Et vous, _demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les autres agents_, vous me trouvez comment ? Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle me sied à ravir !

- Euh… C'est… très..._ balbutia Rigsby._

- Je vois que la beauté de cette robe te laisse sans voix, mon cher Rigsby ! Je prends ca comme un compliment ! Et toi Cho ?

- Ca change de tes vieux costumes… _se contenta de répondre l'asiatique_.

L'ancien medium rit devant son non-intérêt, rien ne le perturbait celui-là.

- Dit-moi Grace, est-ce que Wainwright est là ?_ l'interrogea le consultant_.

- Euh oui mais… Tu ne vas pas aller le voir comme ça quand même ? _demanda-t-elle, horrifiée_.

- Et bien si ! J'ai remarqué qu'il se faisait ses chaussures sur mesure, alors j'aimerais lui demander si son contact ne pourrait pas me faire des escarpins en taille 46, parce que bon, les mocassins ca ne va pas trop avec la robe tu comprends ? _dit-il en levant le devant de sa robe, dévoilant ainsi ses mollets recouverts d'un duvet blond._

Il portait en effet ses vieux mocassins marrons.

A cette vue, Lisbon fut prise d'un nouveau fou rire, des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Le rire de la jeune femme devait être communicatif car toute l'équipe la suivit, même Cho esquissa un sourire. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur patronne dans cet état.

Rigsby crut quand même bon de prévenir le consultant

- Eh vieux, fais attention quand même ! Il a déjà passé un savon à Lisbon tout à l'heure, je ne voudrais pas que ca lui retombe encore dessus...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... _marmonna Jane_. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va être tellement subjugué par mon charme fou qu'il oubliera ce que le mot colère signifie ! Et au pire, j'ai toujours le plan B… _murmura-t-il sur un ton de conspiration_. Tu ne trouves pas que ce bustier met ma poitrine en valeur ? _demanda le blondinet en se penchant en avant afin d'exhiber sa "poitrine"_.

S'en fut trop pour Teresa, qui n'avait cessée de rigoler depuis l'arrivée du consultant, et elle dû partir se réfugier dans son bureau si elle voulait avoir une chance de reprendre son souffle.

La main sur la poignée, elle entendit Jane l'interperller.

- Avouez que vous êtes jalouse parce que cette robe me va beaucoup mieux qu'à vous, hein ? Vous n'avez qu'à l'assumer, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller vous cacher, personne ne vous en voudras !

Ils entendirent un nouvel éclat de rire, puis la porte de l'agent senior claqua derrière elle.

- Allez hop, si ca marche aussi sur Wainwright, je m'attaque à Bertram ! _plaisanta le consultant_.

- Mais bien sûr,_ soupira Wayne en levant les yeux au ciel._

Jane se stoppa dans son élan et se retourna vers lui.

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, Rigsby ? Serait-ce un défi ?

L'intéressé émit un rire moqueur avant de croiser le regard réprobateur de Grace.

- Mais j'ai rien dit ! _se défendit-il_.

L'ancien medium sourit et lui balança le sachet de beignet.

- T'inquiète pas mon vieux, on réglera ça plus tard...

Patrick se dirigea donc vers les escaliers afin de saluer le directeur du CBI, espérant lui faire oublier d'éventuelles représailles contre Lisbon en le faisant rire avec cette histoire de robe. Ou le mettre assez en colère pourrait produire le même effet, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec ce nouveau venu.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les agents entendirent des cris s'échappés du bureau situé à l'étage. Ca s'annonçait mal pour l'ancien medium.

Celui-ci ressortit à peine quelques secondes après, décontenancé. Cho l'attendait, appuyé contre son bureau.

- Alors, ca ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ?

- Je t'avouerai que je n'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé là haut, mis à part le fait qu'il était en colère. Il y a eu du "Je rêve !", celle-là je l'attendais, puis "Pas aujourd'hui !" et "Décidément, vous et Lisbon faites tout pour me faire mettre à la porte !", là je me suis dis que j'avais loupé quelque chose... Je veux dire, en quoi le fait de porter une robe pourrait le faire virer, hein ? J'ai fais bien pire que ça...

- Ca doit être à cause de la visite du Procureur général, il est sous tension.

- Attend, quelle visite ?_ demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

- Le Procureur Général fait le tour des bureaux fédéraux, pour juger de l'efficacité, et comme il est à chaque fois accompagné d'un groupe de presse, ca fait un peu de promotion pour les fédéraux.

Jane acquiesça silencieusement.

- Mmh... Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il vient ?

- Ouep

- C'était prévu depuis combien de temps ?

- On est au courant depuis trois jours_._

- Lisbon le savait aussi, hein ?_ demanda le blondinet._

- C'est elle qui nous l'a annoncé, _répondit l'asiatique_. Elle t'as eu.

- Oh la petite peste…

Il tourna la tête vers le bureau de la jeune femme, le regardant d'un air mauvais.

_« Bien joué, Teresa. Bien joué… »_

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Cho.

- Et à quelle heure sont-ils sensé arriver ?

En réponse à sa question, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la voix derrière lui. Cho jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se tenait derrière le consultant, regarda sa montre, puis releva de nouveau les yeux vers Jane.

- Je dirais maintenant.

Le mentaliste se retourna lentement, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la presse, en particulier lorsqu'une dizaines d'objectifs étaient pointés sur lui alors qu'il portait une robe.

Ils entendirent un nouvel éclat de rire provenant du bureau de Lisbon, celle-ci devait suivre la scène derrière ses stores.

_« Oh oui, riez bien Lisbon ! Profitez d'être à l'abri dans votre bureau car, ca, vous allez me le payez. Je vous en fait la promesse ! »_

**_End._**


End file.
